Beetleborgs EX
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: A whole new look on the series Beetleborgs. Something is wrong with Word on my comp so I will be updating soon with a slightly newer version of CH.1. It'll only have one or two minor differences, nothing major. Please R&R.
1. Enter Blue Stinger

_I do not own the series **Big Bad Beetleborgs** or **Bettleborgs Metallix** which this series is based on. I only own my OCs which use the Beetleborgs armors and any changes I make in their weapons, forms, abilities and powers. This chapter is a one shot/story starter chapter. This means that I wont be writing any other chapters for this story unless people think I should continue it._

_There is a legend. A legend that one day, when the beings known as Magnevorians,_

_Arise from their eternal prison of slumber and attack the world;_

_Four warriors will be chosen to defend the innocent and force the Magnevorians back into their prison._

_By using the power of the mighty insectoids, these warriors will use the strength of the Beetle to fight._

_Stag Beetle, Hercules Beetle, Flower Beetle and Kabutomushi (Rhinoceros Beetle);_

_How these powers help humanity can only be told in time._

_Now the legendbegins._

**Enter Blue Stinger**

**(1 Year Ago: Spring of 2020)**

The lights of the city made the streets glow and people walked about, minding their own business. No one ever knew of the attack that would happen and no one ever expected that an ancient evil would lay waste to the worldbut it did. On a calm spring night in the year 2020, the ground shook and the asphalt cracked and gave way as buildings fell. People scattered as creatures that they had never seen before started to appear. Beings that looked humanoid but had bodies of black with yellow scabby patterns brought chaos with their emergence. More monsters appeared from the cracks, all in different shapes and sizes. All of them represented an animal from the Earths history and each monster had its own trait but they all shared one common goal. They all wished for the end of humanity and the resurrection of their own.

One group of people, teenagers from the local high school, ran for their lives until they were cornered by a group of the scabby beings and bigger monster that looked like a humanoid Bull Ant. The creature was red in color with round shoulder pads that had spikes protruding from them. It had ant-like mandibles on the sides of a filled with razor sharp teeth which was dripping acidic saliva on the ground. Its eyes were dark and beady and were hidden under a set of ant eye pieces. The creature held a long battle staff and pointed it at the kids. They all screamed in terror as the monsters came closer. The Ant monster brought its staff above its head, preparing to bring it down upon the kids in a killing blow. A girl looked on in horror and the monster brought down its weapon only for it to be shot out of its hands.

The creatures turned to see a humanoid figure standing a top a collapsed building pointing a blaster at them. The teenagers looked at the figure and what they saw made them thank the heavens that someone had helped them. The figure stood there clad in a black body suit which covered the frame of a young woman. The lights in the city had become dimmed to where the womans face was not completely visible. The woman then placed her blaster back into the holster strapped to her right leg as she then cracked her knuckles, preparing for a fight.

**_Gratod ma negtrok sendokan_**?! the Ant monster bellowed at the woman in an old and ancient language. The woman looked at him and then brought her right arm up and extended it out to her side, snapping her fingers and summoning a small device in the form of red electricity.

**Beetlebonder**. the device said in a female-like robotic voice.

You ask me Who are you? I am the one who will end your reign of terror. I am one of the chosen who is sanctioned to protect the lives of the innocent. But for shortyou can call me Striker. the woman said with a sly smirk. Her voice made her sound like she herself was still a teenager as well as her cockiness. She then thrust her arm up into the air above her head shouting, Beetle Blast!

A swirling wave of red energy erupted from the Beetlebonder and engulfed the girl. Two circles of red energy then appeared both above and below her and started moving up and down over her body. Within moments her body was covered in a type of armor that looked slightly cybernetic in appearance. The energy wave vanished and where the girl once stood now stood the armored figure of Striker. She was covered from head to toe in red, dark red and silver armor.

Her arms and forearms were covered in red armor with silver areas that had a cybernetic look to them. The forearm armor ended in sliver wrist guards and her elbows were covered in dark red armor. Her hands were also covered in dark red armor as well. Her thighs had red armor plating with the same silver armor patches with a cybernetic look to them. The right thigh armor also had a metal gun port where her blaster was now held. Her hips and waist were covered in red armor with the top trimmed in dark red coloring which ran down the middle.

Her knees were outlined in sliver armor with a dark red circular armor piece over the knee caps. Her lower legs also had red armor mixed with the silver armor as well and feet were covered in a mix of red and dark red armored boots. Her shoulder armor was rounded with a silver circular disc on the front and back, making it look like it was slightly hinged. She wore a silver belt with some red markings on the sides and front. Attached to the left side of the belt was a small holder device which house data cards. Next was her torso. Her chest and back were covered in a dark red armor with some areas in a lighter shade of red. In the center of her chest plate was a silver armor patch which was covered over on the top by some of the dark red armor. This silver armor patch was also cybernetic in appearance.

Lastly was her head. Her head was covered by a red helmet with black round pieces on the sides. The area around her eyes was trimmed in silver and went in a straight line on the top and bottom. The eye area between the silver trim was black with the exception of two glowing yellow eyes. A green gem was situated above on her forehead and the top of her helmet had a small protrusion which looked like a horn sticking slightly upwards which then had two longer horns jutting from its sides.

The Ant monster looked at the armored girl in fear and it began cursing at her in its ancient language. Within the depths of the language it spoke it said one word which was in English. **_Beetleborg_**!

Thats the _Red Striker Beetleborg_ to you ugly. Striker then brought her right forearm up to her face and turned her wrist so that it was facing her head. Striker Plasmar! she shouted and she threw her arm out and left it extended to her right. Red energy swirled around her right forearm and then solidified into oval shaped gauntlet. The back side was black while the top part was silver. It slightly resembled the body of a beetle and it had two small expulsion pipes on each side. Situated in the center of the body was a small red triangle with the main point facing the back section of the gauntlet. The top silver section also had a smaller top part attached to it which had two black eye-like sections on it. Attached to that small head were four red energy crystals.

Striker aimed her new weapon at the monsters as they roared and charger at her but in an instant they were then knocked down by a green blur. The group of teenagers, who had taken refuge behind a parked hover car, were shocked to see another armored being stop right in front of the car that they were hiding behind. The armored warrior looked at them and then gave them a quick wave, as if saying hi.

Yo, you guys alright? the warrior spoke in a male voice.

Y-yes sir! one of the girls in the group squeaked out in a shocked tone. The armored man just chuckled at her frightened figure and her squeaky voice. His armor was slightly similar to Red Strikers with the exception of some parts of his armor and armor color. He had the same silver armor patches but his other armor colors were green and blackish green. His arm and leg armor were the same as Strikers accept green instead of red. The buckle of his belt was square and trimmed in gold. His shoulder armor was more square with a slightly rounded top. The front and back of the shoulder armor had silver armor stripes instead of the silver circles like Strikers. His chest plate was mostly blackish green with some slight light green and the front had an almost rectangular silver armor piece in the center. His helmet was like Strikers too but he had glowing red eyes instead of yellow ones and on top of his helmet were two long mandible-like horns that slightly leaned forward.

**_Atrognorak Beetleborg_**?! the Ant monster spoke as if surprised.

The names HunterGreen Hunter. And dont you forget it tough guy; even if youll only be alive for another few seconds. Hunter proclaimed while pointing at the creature with his right hand while his left was placed on his hip.

The Ant monster roared in anger and began to charge at Hunter until it heard an explosion and felt a tremor from the ground, followed by the screams of his scabby comrades. He turned around to see them no longer there but instead their dusty remains which then scattered over the terrain within the wind. The Ant monster roared in rage and turned towards Striker to see her doing a mock blow at the barrels of her Plasmar. The Ant monster started to charge her but found that he couldnt move. He turned around and saw that the Green Hunter had his own weapon. It looked similar to Strikers as well but with only one difference. Instead of the four red crystal barrels, his had a silver grappler that that resembled the horns on his helmet.

The grapple was detached from the gauntlet and linked to it via a cable. The grapple attached itself to the monster, holding it in place. While Hunter kept the monster in place, Striker placed her left hand on her data card case, pulling out a card. She brought it up to her plasmar and inserted it into an empty slot next to the red triangle in top of it.

**Full and Charge**! the gauntlet spoke out in a mechanical female voice, the same as the beetlebonder. Red energy circled around the plasmar and the turret began to spin faster and faster. A vortex of energy began to swell in front of the plasmar crystal turret and Striker aimed it at the Ant monster. The creature starred down the spinning barrels and saw its demise. Before Striker could fire the monster then spoke out a warning in English, for all who were in the area to hear.

**Beware! I am not the last. The rest of my brethren who escaped will destroy this world. They will not be alone as more of my kin will rise from their prison and you scum will not keep them back**. The Ant monster said as Striker fired her weapon.

Crimson Cyclone! Striker shouted as her plasmar fired away. Just before the blast hit, the monster said one final thing.

**Youhave been warned. Death to the Humanity! Long live the Magnevorians!** With that the blast struck the monster and vaporized him down to his last molecule. The people then gathered around as Striker and Hunter met up and looked at the scorch mark on the concrete. They then looked at each other as they remembered the message. The people gathered around them and cheered their heroes. Hunter and Striker on the other hand knew that a fight would soon come but whether it would become an all out war was uncertain. All they could do was wait.

**(Present Day Fall 2021 / Second month of school)**

Going along an old dirt road in along the outskirts of Hillhurst city was a moving truck which was being followed by a blue mustang that had a small trailer hitched to it. The mustang was cobalt blue with gold trim on the lower half of the car body and a big gold strip down the middle of the hood, roof and trunk. On the front of the car was a license plate that read _Stinger1_. After driving along the dirt road for a few minutes the truck and mustang pulled up to a big old house. The driver of the mustang opened his door and stepped out to look at his new home. The house was a bit run down and it needed some new wood planks in a few areas. Some of the windows were also broken, probably due to some of the local kids who would come by and use it for their haunted dare stunts.

The young man walked up to the front steps and let his mind wander. As he stood there the driver and passenger doors of the moving truck opened up and two people got out to join the youth. As they came up to him one could see the type of outfit he was wearing. He had on blue jeans and a white short sleeved t-shirt. He also had on a brown leather jacket and brown Timberlake boots. His hair was short and brown and kept slightly messy with a few spiky ends. Around his neck was a leather strap which held a piece of fossilized amber in its center. Within the amber were the remains of a rhinoceros beetle. The young man reached up and pulled away a pair of sunglasses he was wearing to reveal a pair of cold steel blue eyes. The driver and passenger of the truck stood next to him and the man turned to look at them.

The driver, a man who seemed to be in his mid to late thirties, stood there with his hair in a fashion once dawned by Elvis Presley. He had a slightly big chin and a big smile on his face. He wore a suit that was mostly worn by butlers and in his outside jacket pocket protector he kept a gold pocket watch. He stood on the left hand side of his young charge and looked over to the person on his charges right side.

The passenger, a young woman who looked no older than her late twenties, stood there in brown combat cargo pants and black combat boots. She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket. She also wore a pair of biker gloves and kept a 6 inch long knife strapped to her right leg. Her hair was silver and long which she kept wild and stuck out in a spiky fashion. Her eyes were as red as blood and she had a scar over her left eye. She stood in at attention, as if waiting for orders from her young master. The three looked on at the house until they heard the back door of the truck open up to reveal three more people. These people stepped out and approached the others.

MemmyFrankFanghow was the ride? the young woman spoke in a type of low monotone voice.

It sucked. Flabs there must have hit every single pot hole in the road. I have bruises in places I didnt even know I had. Fang complained while pointing at the butler. He was a pale lanky man who stood around 55. His hair was black and slick back. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and a pair of black khakis. He had on black dress shoes and hung a black butlers jacket and long cape over his left shoulder. He was about to make another complaint when another young woman whacked him upside the head.

Oh, shut up Fangy! The ride wasnt that bad. At least he doesnt go speeding like some people. Memmy quipped at her comrade. She was a young Egyptian woman with short silver hair and green eyes. She wore a typical movers outfit but one could see a bandage wrapped around her left forearm. Fang gave her a cold stare and then turned to the tallest member of the group.

You agree with me, right Frank? Fang asked his tall friend. And when I say tall, this guy is close to eight feet tall. Thats a big dude.

Me agree with Memmy. You whine a lot. You big complainer. Frank replied in broken English. He did indeed stand nearly eight feet tall and he was heavily built. He was the young mans body guard along with the first young woman. He wore brown cargo pants and brown combat boots and a red muscle shirt with folded sleeves that he kept folded up to his shoulders. He had a tattoo of a lightning bolt on his right bicep and another one on his left forearm. He wore a pair of dog tags around his neck and the chain also seemed to hold a pair of lug bolts as well for some reason.

I do not whine! I just tell it like it is. Right Lyka? he asked while looking at the female body guard.

Dont bring me into your squabbles. My only duty is to protect the young master. she replied as she moved being the young man and placed her left hand on his shoulder.

The young man just rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers while folding his arms. Ok, thats enough. Weve got a lot of unpacking to do as well as a lot of restoration on this old place as well. The young man told them. He looked over to his butler and just sighed. Flabber, why did my dad want me to move here again?

Your father asked for you to come here because this is where the most disturbances have taken place. Flabber replied. Thus, we will be living here at Hillhurst Manor, an old mansion which your father won off an old friend in a game of chance.

Ok, ok, knock off the proper butler act already. The young man quipped in an annoyed tone. He then looked around the grounds to see if anyone from the city was nearby and, after taking a moment to check, gave his wards the all clear. Ok guys, you can revert to your true forms now. We can actually get our job done faster this way. With that the others smiled and let their transformations begin.

Memmy was suddenly wrapped in a swarm of bandages that moved and constricted all over her body. After a moment the bandages settle and what was once Memmy the human was now Memmy the Mummy. She still had her short silver hair and green eyes but some of her bandages covered her face. Frank slammed his fists together as electricity began to surge forth and consume his body. His figure glowed brightly and after a moment the light vanished. What now stood before them was an eight foot tall Frankenstein. He let out a soft grunt and Memmy just patted him on the back.

Looking good Frankie. You seem to have lost some weight. I, on the other hand, seemed to have gained a few pounds. Memmy commented on the forms of herself and her Frankein compatriot.

They then turned their attention to Fang who was immediately covered in a swarm of bats. The batty body moved and squirmed as his power surged. The bats then flew off his body and back into the tree, leaving a now fully fledged vampire where Fang once stood. Now in his true form, Count Fangula let a smirk cross his face while reciting a spell to keep his body protected from Suns harmful light. Flabber himself began to spin around and around in a type of tornado fashion. As his body spun, one could make out the mixture of colors such as blue, gold, orange and red. When the tornado subsided, Flabber stood there in all his phantasmal glory.

He had powder blue skin with big red lips and big rounded nose. His hair was still black and in the shape of Elvis Presleys but his outfit was now totally different. He now wore a bright orange silk shirt and a shiny purple over jacket that looked like something out of the 1970s. Attached to the jacket was a purple cloak that reach his lower back and the inside of it was light red. Around his waist was a grey belt with a golden buckle. His pant and shoes though were a completely different matter. His pants were long and silky and red with a bunch of different patterns and color patches on them. His shoes were red with orange stripes going over the top and sides of them. He also wore orange gloves over his hands as he snapped his fingers. He let a big smile cross his face and snapped his fingers, causing most of the stuff in the moving truck to start floating out and into the manor.

Flabberific! I havent gone into this form for decades. he exclaimed as he gave the others a thumbs up. Lyka was the least pleased as her body began to shake and convulse violently. She groaned in pain and then threw her head up and roared into the sky in a feral yell. Her body grew hair all over except for her face. Her face remained human-like but she grew long fangs. Her fingernails became claws and a furry tail appeared on the back of her pants. She sprouted wolf ears on top of her head from within her hair as her human ears melded into her skin. Her eyes became even redder, darker than the darkest crimson. As her bones and muscles made their final shifts and adjustments she let out a horrific scream. She fell to her knees as a few tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

Her transformation was a painful one so she didnt use her true form very often. But since her master asked her to use it she did. She held her body in pain until she felt a gentle yet strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She looked up and into her masters eyes.

Sorry Lyka, I forgot how painful that transformation is to you. the young man apologized.

No, its ok master. I am willing to go through this kind of pain if you are the one asking it of me. Lyka replied. In truth, the young man was the only person she cared for as she had watched over him since he was born. She was assigned to be his life-long protector from the day of his conception. Over time she began to think of him as her own cub but later developed a few other emotions for him. She would do anything for him without a second thought.

Alright, if you say so. The young man stood up while helping up Lyka in her now werewolf form. He looked at the trailer hitched to his mustang and waved his hand in its direction. Using his strong powers of telekinesis, he unhitched the trailer and lifted it over to them. They soon began moving all of the stuff into the house while holding a small conversation.

So, Lord Marik, have you decided on which of your three vehicles you will use for travel to your new school? Memmy asked while she helped Flabber set up his old pipe organ in the study.

I think Ill use the Stinger 2. Marik replied (wow, so we finally got his name).

Oh, so youre going to use the bike that you and I worked on? Fangula asked in an excited tone. He loved to work on machinery and the Stinger 2 was his pride and joy. He had outfitted it with all of the latest and most secret of technology that Unitech had to offer.

Yeah, I dont want anything to happen to the Stinger 1 as that was a gift from my mother and the Stinger 3 is still in the production stages. I still have a lot of work to do on it. I figure the Stinger 2 will do just fine with all of the adjustments its had done to it. Hell, that thing can go faster than the fastest sports car.

Id like to do a few minor tests on its systems before you take it out though master. I want to make sure its in top working order. Fangula requested.

Sure. I have no problem with it. I can use Stinger 1 for basic travel until the tests are done. With that they continued to unpack for the remainder of the day as well as clean up. It would be a week before everything was finished and Marik would start his first day at his new school.

A week had passes since Marik first arrived in Hillhurst City and he had taken time between moving in, unpacking, cleaning, restring and training to drive around the town and take in his new surroundings. Now everything was done and it was time for his first day of school. Fangula had finished the tests on the Stinger 2 and so it was going to be Mariks vehicle of choice to use when going somewhere on his own. He rode his bike through the school gates and stopped next to the guard shack and showed the portly security guard his student I.D. He then continued on to the student parking garage and looked around for a spot. After a moment of searching he found one between a green high-tech looking hybrid SUV and a red high-tech looking hybrid Camero. As he pulled in between them he noticed their license plates and was kind of struck with a sense of weird. The SUV had a plate which read Hunter while the Camero had one that read Striker.

Wow, and I thought I was the only person that had a plate like that. he said to himself as he leaned over and dismounted his bike and took off his cobalt blue helmet. He switched it off and popped open the kick stand for the bike to lean on. He opened the back compartment to retrieve his back pack and began to walk away. He only turned around for a moment to look at his bike one last time before heading off to get his class schedule. His bike, the Stinger 2, was a cobalt blue color just like the mustang. It had gold trim along the bottom of the body and on the wheel stems. The exhaust pipes on both sides also had gold trim on them. The bike was shaped like a decked out high speed bike. The front of the bike had two beetle-like eyes which were actually the head lights. The tip of the front extended out slightly like that of a horn. The inner dashboard within the handle bars was high-tech and had all sorts of functions that Fangula had installed.

Pleased with the last glance of the Stinger 2, Marik walked away and went over to the elevator which would take him to the front lobby of the main school building. His new life was going to begin as the elevator opened up, allowing him entry.

Inside the principles office sat a young girl no older than eighteen. She wore a pair of denim pants and a red short sleeved shirt. Her hair was long and dark with red highlighted streaks in it which framed her face well and allowed her bangs to nearly reach her beautiful hazel colored eyes. She was light skinned but was also considered to be one of the hottest girls in school. She looked to be of Asian decent as she had slightly slanted eyes. Her clothes hugged her curves well and her shirt was tight enough to make her pretty well sized breast press out but without showing any cleavage. Around her neck was a chocker with a small piece of fossilized amber imbedded in it which contained the remains of a flower beetle.

She sat there while waiting for the principle to return as she had been called out to greet someone. She looked around and sighed with boredom. That was until she heard the door open. She turned around and saw the principle walk in. She got up and started walking over to her until she saw a handsome young man walk in behind the principle. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked him up and down and smiled at the results. The young man noticed the stare and looked right back at her. He just gave her a cold stare as if not wanting anything to do with anyone. The principle then sat down in her chair behind her desk and looked up at the two. She then pulled out a piece of paper from her top right side drawer and handed it to the man.

Here you go Mr. Ulysses. This is your schedule for the school year. She looked over to the girl and smiled. Ms. Sakura Reynoldsin my office again I see. What fight did you get into this time? she asked with a smile.

Hey, it wasnt a fight. More like those idiots Trip and Van getting what they had coming to them. Sakura replied with a hurtful tone.

Oh really, what did they do this time?

They were trying to force Erika to go on a 3-way date with them again. I butted in, they threatened me and I shut them up.

By punching their lights outs. The young man was starting to like this girl already.

They had it coming.

True, and Erika is filing a complaint against them but you know their standings. They belong to the richest family in the city so they buy their way out of a lot of things. I may have some control but even I cant stop them from bribing the school board into looking the other way on this.

But thats not fair! Sakura exclaimed.

I know. Whats even worse is that those two want me to expel you.

What?! This definitely got the young mans attention now. He was all ears.

Dont worry, Im not going to expel youbut Im still going to enact a punishment. Now, lets seeAh, I know. This nice young man here is new to our city and to the school. Your punishment is to be his official guide for the day and show him the sights. She looked him in the eyes and smile. Will that be a problem for you Marik?

No maam. was his response.

For about thirty minutes Sakura showed Marik around the school grounds. Marik listened to everything she told him about the school. To him, he needed to know in case it was ever attacked so that he would have the home field advantage. As they walked they went back into the school. They approached the classroom where she had world history and decided to end the little tour there.

So, any questions Marik? Sakura asked with a fake smile.

Not really. Now I just need to know where I can find my classroom. Sakura took his schedule and looked it over. She then did a double take and almost fell down when she saw what was listed. What, whats wrong?

I dont believe it! You have all of the same classes as me at the exact same time! she exclaimed. Marik took back his schedule as the door to the classroom opened up.

Oh, Ms. Reynolds, youve finally decided to join us have you? the teacher asked sternly.

Sorry Mr. Tiverton. I was asked by Principle Randle to show our new student here around the grounds and give him a tour. She explained to him.

I know, she called me and gave me the heads up. Dont worry, I was only truing to mess with your head. he said with a smile as he laugh heartily. With that, he allowed his two students into the classroom. Trip and Van were in the front row and when they saw that Sakura was still there they got mad. But just when they were about to protest they noticed the murderous glare that Marik was sending them so they piped down. Sakura saw their scared expressions and she decided to capitalize on it by smiling at them and giving them a little wave. She then noticed Erika and her cousin Vince sitting in the back waiting for her.

Erika had been friends with Vince and Sakura since they were small so she always sat with them. She was a young Puerto Rican girl with long black hair that reached the small of her back. She had beautiful brown eyes that sparkled in the sun light. She wore a yellow blouse and a yellow knee high skirt along with white socks and yellow high heels. She liked dressing up if only to impress Vince. Sakura could always see the way Erika looked at him but Vince was a little too thick headed sometimes that he didnt even realize it.

Vince on the other hand was calm and collective, nothing like his short tempered cousin. Unlike Sakura, Vince had no Asian blood running through him as they were only related by his dads side of the family. Vince and Sakura also shared the same last name and they also shared an apartment together after moving to Hillhurst City on their own. Vince was a young white man with his hair dyed green, his favorite color. He also had green eyes that looked like they were filled with wisdom. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a green short sleeved unbuttoned over shirt and blue jeans. He wore green Nike sneakers and a small necklace that also had a piece of fossilized amber with the remains of a stag beetle inside it.

Sakura sat down next to Erika and then they all looked up to the front of the class when Mr. Tiverton began to clear his throat. Alright class, we have a new student joining us here at Hillhurst High School. So please make him feel please girls, if any of you think that hes cute and/or good looking do not leave any notes in his locker as the school has recently made a new rule regarding that issue. Remember what happened to Ernie last year? The students winced at that last one as they did remember. A new kid had transferred and had gotten so many love letters that it drove him insane. Well then, please introduce yourself to everyone son.

Marik stood in front of everyone and looked them over for a second. He could easily hear some of the girls making comments like hes cute, hes hot, is he single, does he have a girlfriend and even a Ill be the first one to get him in the sack. He honestly didnt care as he had heard it all before. Taking a deep breathe, he began his introduction.

Hello, Im Marik Ulysses. Im the son of Henry Ulysses, founder and owner of Unitech Industries. Its a pleasure to meet you all. Everyone in the room exploded with questions and comments.

Did he say Unitech?

That would make him richer than Trip and Van.

Ill definitely be his girlfriend.

Now, now, settle down class. Its time for some Q&A. Mr. Tiverton told them to help keep the peace. Marik, Ill just ask you the basics and the class can ask you their personal questions AFTER SCHOOL. Mr. Tiverton made sure to look at the class when saying that last part.

Sure, no problem.

Alright then. So, what are your hobbies and interests?

Well, I like to work on my bike and my car during my free time and I can also play a few instruments, family requirement on that part. I like to draw a bit and I love martial arts which has gotten me up to becoming a 4th degree black belt. I also test out some of new inventions my fathers company makes when theyre in the testing stages.

Really, thats pretty interesting. Our city is thinking of hosting a volunteer program for teaching a female self defense class. I hope you consider it. What instruments do you play? Mr. Tiverton asked.

I can play the violin, clarinet, piano and guitar. This caused a lot of girls to swoon over him instantly. Even Sakura had to admit that she was impressed.

Where do you live?! one of the female students blurted out which earned her a glare from the teacher.

Over at Hillhurst Manor. This caused everyone in the room to go dead silent. What, something wrong with it?

You live in a haunted house? Erika asked.

Yeah, its not bad really. The ghosts there dont bother me and other than a few creaks here and there its a pretty nice house. I already have it fully restored and the ghosts seem to like it. Plus with all of my stuff there it gives them something new to mess with. So were on even ground.

Thats pretty cool. Well have to come check it out sometime. Vince replied while pointing at Erika, Sakura and himself.

I dont mind. Just as long as you dont scare easily.

Well, I think thats enough Q&A for now. You all can ask him more things later. Now lets get back to the lesson, shall we? With that, everyone hit the books and took notes as the lecture went on. Mariks day went pretty smooth. He did find the occasional love note hidden in some of his books here and there but nothing to serious. He also made a friend out of Sakura and sat with her and the others during lunch. If anything his day was pretty normal and eventful.

Riding the Stinger 2 all the way home was pretty nice. Of course, Marik was the first one out of the garage before any of the other students even got there. Out of all the features that the bike had, the _Blend_ feature was still quirky. Once he got back to Hillhurst Manor he parked the bike in a storage garage around back. He was greeted there by Fang who was doing some fine tuning on the Stinger 1. He parked the bike and set his back pack down to give Fang a quick hand up after the vampire finished the last of his work.

Sohow was school Fang asked as he patted his young master on the back. They opened the back door and headed inside into the kitchen where Memmy was already getting dinner ready with Flabbers help. Frank was over in the hallway dusting of the art works while Lyka was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

Not bad actually. I even made a few friends already. This bit of news made the others happy as Marik didnt make friends very easily. Marik went over to the table and sat next to Lyka as Flabber snapped his fingers, causing a glass of green tea to appear before his young charge. Thanks Flabber. Frank walked back into the kitchen and brought in a moderately sized flat screen TV and mounted it on the far wall so that everyone could watch it when they ate their dinner.

Frankie, what did I say about watching TV at the table?! Memmy scolded him.

Apologies, but it meant for news. Good way to keep eye out for Magnevorians. Frank replied.

Thats probably a good idea actually. We can watch the news and keep tabs on them while we eat. Lyka added, agreeing with Frankies decision.

Marik didnt really care. As long as he was able to keep the peace and protect people he didnt mind fighting monsters. Even if it meant making enemies out of the other protectors, hed do it as long as he was able to protect those that couldnt protect themselves. As Marik took a sip of his tea a small robot-like device flew over and landed on his arm. It looked like a flat square beetle but also resembled a beetlebonder. The others payed attention to it as it only showed up on its own when a monster filled with malice was near. Marik looked out the window and noticed that the sun was already starting to set and that it would be night time soon. He looked at the beetlebonder and smiled.

Time to go, huh Kabu? Marik asked. The beetlebonder, known as Kabu, floated into the air and did a flying back flip while making a small chirping sound. It then went over to the back door, ushering its master to follow. Alright, alright, I got it. Lets go.

Marik went out the back door and got back on the Stinger 2. Backing it out of the garage, he flipped on the headlights and revved up the engine. Roaring to life, the Stinger 2 seemed to glow with an ethereal blue energy. Kabu then flew off into the direction where it was detecting the monster and Marik followed suit.

A big black van was sitting just outside the park where a monster had been sighted. With the sighting the people who witnessed it called the police who in turn called the special force that dealt with the Magnevorians. While the workers in the van monitored the battle, other soldiers helped out on the field in providing cover fire for their main warriors. Sounds of punches, kicks, grunts and battle cries could be heard in the darkness of night.

Green Hunter and Red Striker had joined the government in forming a special task force for dealing with the Magnevorian threat. They worked under the command of the Commander In Chief of their unit, White Blaster, or Blaster for short. Like Hunter and Striker, Blaster was also a Beetleborg but he only fought when the other two truly needed his help. Unlike Hunter and Striker, his powers had a short time limit before they would give out due to exhaustion.

A couple of scabs had begun attacking innocent people in the park with the aid of two Magnicks, a type of Coronel level Magnevorian. Hunter ran around them, trying to keep scabs confused and focused on him while Striker dealt with the Magnicks.

A group of scabs charged at Hunter who had become fed up with running around and was now ready for a fight. He ducked under a punch aimed for his head and grabbed the scabs wrist, throwing it over his shoulder and into a tree. He then jumped backwards to avoid a swipe from another scab only to get his arms grabbed by two more. They wrestled with him, trying to keep him still but Hunters strength proved to be a bit too much for them as he picked them both up and brought his arms together in a clapping motion, causing the heads of the two scabs to collide with one another. The scab which had swiped at him then came at him again and connected its clawed hand with his chest armor, causing sparks to fly off as Hunter grunted in pain and staggered backwards.

Wanting to press the attack the scab went at him again but this time Hunter was ready for it blocked the attack and countered with a volley of punches to its gut followed by a side kick, sending the scab into the lake. The first scab from earlier finally got back up and jumped in the air, hoping to land on top of the green Beetleborg but soon found itself in trouble. Hunter, seeing the scab coming at him from above, grabbed his sonic laser blaster from its holster on his right leg and dialed in 4-2-3 and then pressed enter. The muzzle glowed blue and then Hunter fired a volley of ice lasers at the airborne scab, freezing its body solid as it came down upon him. He then performed a powerful tornado kick, destroying the scab and spreading its ice covered body parts all over the ground which then melted away into nothingness.

During this time Striker had been dealing with the two Magnicks on her own and they were proving difficult for her. The first of the two was the Lion Magnick and the second was the Rhino Magnick. The Lion Magnick was had a black body with a white mane and red eyes. Its claws were razor sharp and it carried a lance as its weapon of choice. The Rhino Magnick was grey in color and bulky with muscle. It had two huge horns on top of its head which were gold in color. The Rhino Magnick charged at Striker who dodged to her right only to find the Lion Magnick lash out at her with its lance, striking her in the chest, causing sparks to fly and sending her sprawling backwards. She hit the ground hard and made a load grunt as she had the wind knocked out of her. She had never fought two Magnicks before that had this much power. She got back up and took her sonic laser blaster from its holster and dialed 4-6-8 and pressed enter.

How about a little hot foot?! she shouted as she fired an intense heat blast at their feet, making them dance.

Hunter looked over and knew she wouldnt be able to keep it up forever so he decided he had to finish the other three scabs in one shot. He summoned his pulsaber and attached it to his sonic laser, turning it into a sonic laser saber. He then moved the blaster to his left hand as he then summoned his Hunter Claw on his right arm. He fired the grappler at the scabs and lassoed them into one body. He then quickly punched in the five digit code 3-4-6-2-5 and pressed enter.

**Charge**! the gun shouted in a robotic voice as it began to form a ball of green energy in front of its muzzle, causing green electricity to flow over the blade.

Time to end this. Hunters Moon! Green Hunter shouted as he fired the blast at the three lassoed scabs, obliterating them in a single shot. He recalled the grapple and re-holstered his blaster then ran to help Striker.

Striker on the other hand had already summoned her Striker Plasmar and began firing high level energy blasts at the Magnicks who dodged every shot she fired. With every dodge they made the angrier she got. Letting her anger cloud her judgment, Striker kept firing to the point she was beginning to cause high levels of property damage. The two Magnicks were just having too much fun toying with her and Blaster was getting fed up.

Striker, what the hell are you doing?! Stop firing blindly and concentrate! Blaster ordered her.

Shove it up your ass mamas boy! These guys want to get on my nerves; well they did it and now theyre gonna pay! Striker hollered back at him. The other soldiers looked mortified as no one ever talked back to the commander and lived.

Damn it! Dont make me come out there!

Sorry Blaster, Ill try to calm her down. Hunter put in as he headed over to Striker. Hey, hey Sakura, calm down already. You cant hit the broad side of a barn when you let your anger take a hold of you and you know that. he whispered to her quietly and, after a moment of thinking about it, she started to calm down. Of course, this was what they Magnicks were waiting for.

With their guards down, the Magnicks struck out at both Hunter and Striker, sending sparks flying off their armors and making them cry out in pain as they fell to the ground. They tried to raise their main weapons but the Rhino Magnick stomped down on them, crushing their weapons, while the Lion Magnick used its lance as a whip to knock away their blasters. They then looked down at the two defenseless Beetleborgs and began drooling in hunger. Hunter started to lose his calm and Striker started to actually panic as the two Magnicks inched closer to her. Blaster knew that it was time for him to act so he summoned his beetlebonder and started to head outside.

Marik pulled up to a small overhang near the center of the park. He got off the Stinger 2 and headed over to the edge. Kabu flew down near him and landed on its masters shoulder. Looking down they saw two Beetleborgs being beaten by two high level Magnicks. He was about to head out when he noticed a young man, no older than he was, heading out of a big black van and holding a beetlebonder in his hand.

I dont believe it. So the other three are already awakened, huh? Marik then slowly walked down to the scene, making sure to stay out of sight by hiding in the shadows. As he came up to a tree he carefully watched as the other guy ran at the monsters while raising his beetlebonder in the air. As he leaned closer a twig snapped behind him and he instantly turned around only to come face to face with Lyka.

Lyka? Why are you here? Marik asked, slightly surprised.

I followed you in just in case you ended up needing any assistance. Please, dont be angry with me young master. Lyka pleaded as she bowed down on one knee.

Its ok; Ill let it slid this time. But next time let me know first. Lyka nodded and then stood back up and watched the battle alongside her master.

The young Commander In Chief rushed to aid his fellow Beetleborgs who were being overrun by two high level Magnicks. He raised his beetlebonder in the air as it began to surround itself and his hand with white electricity. The two Magnicks though were not stupid and saw him coming. The Rhino Magnick looked at Blaster as he was about to transform and jumped away while spewing a fireball at the unarmored warrior. Blaster jumped to the left, getting out of the way of the attack, only to find himself in a choke hold being dealt to him by the Lion Magnick. Blaster raised his beetlebonder only for the Magnick to knock it out of his hands and onto the ground. Blaster starred on in terror as Hunter and Striker were being held back from helping him by the Rhino Magnick. Some of the soldiers had tried to help but more scabs appeared out of nowhere and contained them.

**_Now humanits time to die_**! the Lion Magnick shouted out as it opened up its mouth full of razor sharp teeth and leaned in forward to deliver the killing blow. Hunter and Striker looked on and screamed out to him. Just as the Lion Magnick was about to kill his prey both he and his comrade, the scabs, soldiers and the three Beetleborgs heard something that sounded like salvation to some and a death sentence to the others.

**Beetlebonder**! Kabu called out from the shadows. The others looked over to the tree and saw a figure covered in its shadow, making him unrecognizable to anyone. The figure raised Kabu into the air up high as the living beetlebonder began to glow with blue electricity.

It cant be Blaster

Thats a beetlebonder! Striker

Another Beetleborg Hunter

BEETLE BLAST! the figure shouted out and in an instant his body was covered in a swirl of blue energy.

After a moment the energy disappeared and out of the shadows stepped out another Beetleborg. His armor was like that of Hunter and Striker but with some differences. His armor had the same silver areas but the rest of his armor was both navy blue and cobalt blue. The sides of his silver belt had blue lines and his buckle was square and trimmed in silver and in the center of the buckle rested an object that looked like a Kabutomushi. His shoulder armor was navy blue on the bottom and the rest cobalt blue. They were half rounded and had small silver circles near the hinge joint. The lower half of his chest plate was cobalt blue while the top half was navy blue and in the center was an area of silver armor with a cybernetic look to it and in the shape of a hexagon. His helmet was like the others as well and, like Green Hunter, he had glowing red eyes. On the top of his helmet was a single protruding horn that looked like that of a Kabutomushi.

WellIll be a Magnevorians uncle. Blaster said in a low voice.

Who is it? Hunter asked.

Thats the final Beetleborgthe Blue Stinger Borg. Blaster informed them. With his name said, Stinger brought his right arm up to his head and then swung it out to his right.

Stinger Blade! Like Hunter and Striker, a beetle gauntlet appeared on his right forearm but instead of a plasmar or a grapple claw his was a long cobalt blue blade. Ill be your opponent. Stinger said in a low monotone voice. The two Magnicks didnt care and rushed at him.

The Lion Magnick brought down its lance upon Stinger only for it to be blocked by the Stinger Blade. Stinger then grabbed onto the Lion Magnicks mane and pulled him down and began to deliver six powerful knee thrusts into its gut. He then pushed it away slightly and followed up with a big boot kick to its chest, sending it flying into a fountain statue, causing the statue to crumble. The Rhino Magnick wasnt pleased and charged Stinger. Stinger just stood his ground and when the Rhino Magnick got close enough he simply held up his left hand and forced the Rhino Magnick to stop dead in its tracks via telekinesis. The others just watched and Blaster began thinking of how he could try to persuade this new Beetleborg to join their team.

Stinger used his telekinesis to lift the Rhino Magnick into the air and then hurled it into the sky. The Magnick went up high until it reached the stratosphere. As it took its time coming back down to Earth Stinger pulled out a data card from his card holder and, instead of sliding it into his weapon, slid it into the Kabuto object on his buckle. Once the card was inserted into the body Stinger pulled back on its upper head, activating the power of the data card.

**Glacial Slash**! the Kabuto object called out. Blue and white electricity began to swirl around the Stinger Blade and ice then seemed to appear on it. The Rhino Magnick was now in close range and Stinger jumped up into the air to meet it head on. The Rhino Magnick didnt know what hit it as Stinger did a backhand horizontal slash, slicing it in half. The two halves instantly froze and a second later crashed into the ground, shattering into thousands of pieces.

Stinger landed back down on the ground in a crouching position and Lyka watched from her hiding spot in total awe. She had never been able to witness Marik use his borg powers before so the was a first for her. She then noticed that the Lion Magnick started to get back up and charge at her master. Stinger saw the creature coming at him but found no time to strike with his sword so he simply discarded it and grappled with the beast in hand to hand combat. The two fighters pushed down on one another with all their might but neither budged. The Lion Magnick then pulled a dirty trick and kneed Stinger in his gut, causing the blue Beetleborg to topple over while holding his stomach in pain. The Lion Magnick the slammed its lance into Stingers chest and sent him into a tree as sparks flew off his armor.

The Lion Magnick admired its handy work but then became shocked as Stinger just stood back up as if nothing had happened. Stinger then went as far on insults as to pretend to dust himself off. He then quickly pulled out another data card and smiled under his helmet.

Come on tough guy. Show me what ya got. Stinger taunted while motioning at the Lion Magnick with his finger in a come here fashion. The Lion wouldnt disappoint as he charged with its lance held high. Stinger then slipped the data card into the Kabuto device and once again pulled the head back while shouting out, Stinger DrillKick Mode! His Stinger Drill, a variant weapon much like the Stinger Blade, appeared and attached itself to his lower right leg.

**Stinger Strike**! the Kabuto device called out. As the Lion Magnick closed in Stinger performed a forward round house kick, sending a blast of blue energy from his foot to the body of the Lion Magnick. But instead of killing the creature, it froze it in place as the energy blast reformed itself into a blue energy cone. The Lion Magnick tried to budge but all of its strength wouldnt be able to help it survive. Hunter, Blaster and Striker looked alongside the soldier as Stinger began running at the monster. He then jumped into the air and extend his right leg outwards, activating the drill, while he tucked his left leg in.

Blue electricity surrounded his leg as the drill head spun with unmatched speed and power, which then turned the electricity into pure glowing energy. Stinger came down upon the Lion Magnick and just before he slammed into it his whole body turned into pure glowing blue energy. He went right through the energy cone while boring through the Lion Magnick with his drill kick. Another blue energy cone appeared behind the monster which then turned into Stinger as he became solid again. He landed on the ground, crouching, and then stood back up as the Lion Magnick was standing perfectly still while being surrounded by the same blue electricity that had surrounded Stingers right leg a few seconds earlier.

Stinger held up his left hand and snapped his fingers and, upon the snapping of the fingers, the Lion Magnicks body bursted into flames and exploded, leaving an energy-like image of the Greek symbol for Omega in its place before it too vanished. The drill bit on Stingers leg then vanished and returned to it storage space until it was called forth again. Stinger looked over at Blaster and the others and they looked at him. Blaster, both calmly and collectively, walked over to him and extended his hand.

Thanks for the save. We owe you are lives. Im

BlasterI know. I could tell by your beetlebonder. Stinger replied, cutting Blaster off.

I see. And youre Stinger, arent you?

Yep. Stinger looked back at the others and then back to the hill where his bike was located. Turing back to Blaster, Well, later.

Wait! I wanted to ask you to be apart of our team.

Sorry, not interested. Stinger said while waving him off. He then jumped up onto the overhang and got on the Stinger 2 and drove off. Lyka would meet up with him at the park entrance and join him on their way home. Blaster and the others watched as he left. Striker was not too pleased by his attitude and voiced her opinion.

Just who was that jerk?! Striker huffed.

Thats the Blue Stinger Beetleborg cuz. Hunter replied.

Blue Asshole Beetleborg is more like it. she quipped.

Now, now Striker. We didnt start working as a team right off the bat either now did we? Blaster reminder her and she just gave him a dirty look from under her helmet. It will just take some time to earn his trust. Lets just be thankful that he decided to help us out this time. Blaster then sighed as he and the others headed back to the van. _I hope we can meet again my friend_. he thought while they packed up and drove away. He was going to have a heck of a time writing his report to turn into HQ.

The next day at school, Marik pulled into the parking garage and parked in the same spot that he had parked in the day prior. This time however, the Blend function was working properly thanks to Fangula. He got off his bike and as he walked away he pressed a button on his alarm keychain, activating the Blend function, making it look like a normal blue high speed bike with gold trim. Smiling, he walked over to the elevator and pressed the open button. He got in as the doors opened and then selected his desired floor. As the doors closed though he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

Wait! Hold the door! Please, dont let it close! a female voice screamed. Acting upon instinct, Marik grabbed the doors and forced them open as the familiar form of Sakura almost practically threw herself in through the doors. She rammed right into Marik with a thud and they both fell over. Ow, my head. Hey, thanks for holding th She was about to thank the person who held the door until she saw who she was looking at. Her hazel eyes met with the cold steely cobalt blue eyes of Marik. _Its the new kid. Wow, I never noticed just how nice his eyes are_. She thought with a small blush. She then realized that something was slightly amiss until Marik spoke up.

Um, excuse me Ms..

Oh, Im sorry. Im Sakura Reynolds. Remember, I gave you that tour of the school yesterday.

Right, I remember you. Youre part Japanese arent you?

Yeah, guessed it by my first name right? Only half though, on my mothers side.

Yeah, your name and facial features gave it away. Do you speak the language?

Hai. Sakura assured him by replying in Japanese.

Cool. I can speak a bit of it myself but just mostly for introductions. So, Sakura-chando you mind if I use an honorific?

No, I dont mind. I actually like how it sounds. she smiled while trying to stifle a schoolgirl giggle. _What in the world is going on?! Whats wrong with me? Why am I acting sososo girly around this guy_? she thought.

Thats cool. Well Sakura-chan, I dont mean to make this sound perverted in any waybut youre kind of sitting on top of me and your skirt is kinda revealing something. Marik told her as he began to look away. Sakura looked down at her red short skirt and began blushing madly.

Crap! she screamed as the elevator doors finally closed. It began going to the school lobby as Sakura and Marik got up and straightened themselves out. Sakura would shoot quick glances at Marik while slightly blushing, obviously embarrassed by her exposure. Marik just blushed because he had never seen a girl like that beforeat least not in person. Magazines were one thing but real life was entirely different.

Once they reached their destination they exited the elevator and headed for their homeroom together. They continued to shoot nervous glances at one anther and Marik decided to finally smooth things over.

Dont worry, I wont say anything to anyone. My lips are sealed. he said while making a zipping motion over his mouth. Sakura looked at him for a moment and then just smiled. She let the incident from the moment before just roll over her shoulder and melt away.

Thanks. That may be a good thing. If anyone found that out they might try to make something out of it. I mean, were friends right?

Yeah, friendsI like that. I dont really make that many friends so that sounds nice.

Cool. Race ya ta class! she shouted as she then gunned it down the hallway.

Hey, no fair! You got a head start! he complained as he ran to catch up. Not at his top speed but just fast enough to make it seem like she was winning.

Once they made it to class they went into the room and found Trip and Van harassing Erika and cornering her near a window. Vince wasnt there yet so the girl had no one to look out for her when these two showed up. That was until Marik and Sakura entered the room.

Hey Erika, wanna come with us on our private yacht? Well have a great time. We promise. Trip whispered in her ear which made her cringe.

Yeah, well show you a good time babe. Van added.

Not if we dont show you guys the door first! Sakura yelled as she tackled Van and held him in a headlock.

Hey, let go of my brother you crazy bitch! Trip yelled as he ran at her only to find himself tripped by Marik, making him fall flat on his face.

You should watch where youre going bub. Now get lost. I cant stand guys that force themselves on unwilling girls. Marik told them with a stern stare. Trip was about to counter but after looking into Mariks eyes he thought twice and high tailed it out of the class room. Van managed to get free and ran into Vinces shoulder as he entered the room. Vince looked over to Erika and saw how shaken up she was but noticed that she was calming down now that Sakura and Marik had come to her rescue. With Vince was another young man. His hair was brown and he wore a white shirt with a white short sleeve unbuttoned over shirt and black khakis with black sneakers. Around his neck was a gold necklace with a piece of fossilized amber in the center which contained the remains of a Hercules beetle.

Everything ok? Vince asked.

Just fine. We were just showing Trip and Van just how important running is to the human body. Sakura replied with an evil smirk which Marik shared. The other young man walked up to Marik and extended his hand. Marik recognized him from the other night but this time he would act differently.

Hello, I dont believe weve had the pleasure of meeting yet. Im Erik Mercer. Im the son of the school principle. Marik took the extended hand and shook it.

Marik, Marik Ulysses. Im the son of Henry Ulysses, founder and owner of Unitech.

Ah, Unitech. A good company. They make a lot of the best stuff around nowadays. They locked eyes and after a moment they released hands and went to take their seats. The bell then rang and the rest of the students started to pile in. Erik sat up front near the door while Vince sat in back with Erika. Sakura was assigned a seat near the window so as to keep her away from Trip and Van after beating the crap out of them so many times. For most of the year the seat next to her was empty but now it was filled by Marik. During breaks periods or on days her teachers let it slid she would sit with Vince and Erika but now she had someone else to talk to. Sakura and Marik had become fast friends but just how deep their relationship would become is not certain. No one knows.

Things were beginning to settle down and Marik was now quickly fitting in. But life always has a way of throwing you curve balls. The Magnevorians will be around for a long while but so will the Beetleborgs. But, alas, that is a tale for another time.


	2. Allience

_I do not own the series __**Big Bad Beetleborgs**__ or __**Bettleborgs Metallix**__ which this series is based on. I only own my OC's which use the Beetleborgs armors and any changes I make in their weapons, forms, abilities and powers. _

**Beetleborgs EX**

**Author: Toku Warrior**

_There is a legend. A legend that one day, when the beings known as Magnevorians,_

_Arise from their eternal prison of slumber and attack the world;_

_Four warriors will be chosen to defend the innocent and force the Magnevorians back into their prison._

_By using the power of the mighty insectoids, these warriors will use the strength of the Beetle to fight._

_Stag Beetle, Hercules Beetle, Flower Beetle and Kabutomushi (Rhinoceros Beetle);_

_How these powers help humanity can only be told in time._

_Now the legend…begins._

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Episode 2.**

**Alliance**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was an early Saturday morning as the sun began to rise on the horizon. Within the Hillhurst Manor all of its inhabitants slept and most of them dreamed peaceful dreams. As the sun rose its bright morning light peered through the window of a certain young man who slept in a king size bed covered in cobalt blue silk sheets. On a pedestal next to the right side of his bed lay a familiar beetle-looking device that slept on a cobalt blue pillow. As the sunlight shone through the window it hit the closed eyes of the young man. He began to stir and, after a moment, started getting up. He sat up and placed a hand over his eyes to keep out some of the sunlight.

"Man…_yawn_…that's some bright…_yawn_…light." Marik complained as he got out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of blue silk pants and his usual chain with the amber attached to it.

He walked over to the pedestal, stumbling some of the way there, and tapped Kabu on its back. The living beetlebonder awoke as it eyes flickered with light and the glowed a dim red color. It looked at its master and groaned. Marik just starred at him and smirked.

"Hey, if I have to get up then so do you little man. Now come on, let's go for our morning job and then we can wash up and eat." Marik told his partner who flew up and did a back flip in the air while giving an excited chirp. Kabu didn't really like getting up at such early hours but being able to eat the meals that Memmy could cook was worth it.

Marik began stretching his arms and legs out and did a few morning exercises to get his muscles warmed up. He then went into a walk-in closet and changed into a pair of cobalt blue jogging pants, a white muscle shirt, a cobalt blue running jacket and a pair of old and worn blue sneakers, his shoes of choice for jogging. He went to his mirror and checked his hair and then headed out of his bedroom door with Kabu in tow.

Arriving down stairs he walked into the kitchen to already find Memmy up and about, selecting the ingredients for the breakfast she was going to make. She turned around and saw Marik standing there with Kabu floating near his head.

"Good morning Master Marik. Going out for a morning jog are we?" Memmy asked sweetly while pouring him a glass of orange juice and handing it to him.

"Yep. Gotta stay in shape incase we get anymore Magnevorian attacks." he replied as he drank the juice and Memmy tossed Kabu his morning energy tablet to help him wake up.

"Well at least you're finally settling into things. I can't believe that it's been two weeks already since we all moved here."

"Yeah, I know. Mother wouldn't let me off the phone for at least the first week whenever she called." Marik said with a small chuckle which Memmy shared.

"She just worries about you. You're her baby boy and her youngest son. So it's only natural. Which reminds me, you do remember that your parents are coming over for a visit this weekend right?" Memmy asked which made Marik look at her with a shocked expression. "Oh no, don't tell me that you forgot."

"Uh…ok, I won't tell you."

"Master Marik! How could you forget?!"

"Hey, I've been busy with school work and fighting enemies as Blue Stinger. It's not my fault that I live a somewhat busy life style." Kabu chirped at Marik, telling him to mind his manners and to also hurry up so they could go out. "Look, we can all discuss this during breakfast. Right now I need to go jog." With that Marik ran out the back door and Memmy just huffed as she watched his retreating back.

"Oh, why can't he just admit that he doesn't want to see his parents?" Memmy closed the door and went back to getting breakfast ready.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later in the day, a few hours after Marik had returned from his jog, Marik was driving through town in the Stinger 1, a cobalt blue mustang with gold trim on the sides and a golden racing strip down the center of the car. His family would be arriving within the hour and he didn't want to be around we they got there. As he drove he went by a store and saw Sakura and Vince walking down the sidewalk. Wanting something to do he pulled over to the curb and brought the Stinger 1 into park. He waited for them to walk by slightly and once they passed him he honked his horn. Sakura and Vince turned around at the noise and saw Marik waving to them from his car window. Vince smiled as Sakura slightly brightened up as they ran over to talk to him.

"Hey Marik, what's going on?" Vince asked.

"Not much. Just out for a joy ride. I really didn't feel like staying home today."

"Oh, I like your car. It's such a pretty blue color." Sakura said as she looked the mustang up and down.

"Well thank you."

"Of course you'd have one like this seeing as you're one of the richest guys in town." Vince quipped as he knew his cousin liked any kind of cool looking car. This type of thing usually led her into bad relationships which either ended badly or scarred her emotionally.

"Hey Vince, that wasn't nice. Now apologize to him." Sakura warned him with a stern glare.

"It's ok Sakura-chan." Marik told her and then looked at Vince. "Look man, if you think I bought this car as is then think again. I bought this as a piece of junk from a junk yard and then spent two years rebuilding it and upgrading it to the form that it is in now. And I did it with money I earned from hard labor, not my parents check book."

Vince looked him in the eye and Marik returned the look. Vince knew that Marik wasn't anything like Van and Trip it was just that he knew that Sakura had a small crush on him and he just didn't want her to get hurt again. As they looked at one another Erika and Erik came down the sidewalk and noticed their friends. Erika was more interested in the sight of Vince in his new outfit which he had bought the day before while Erik was just watching the sight of Sakura playing the peace keeper for once.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Erik asked as they walked up to their friend.

"Vince is riding Marik's back because he's rich and he thinks that he's showing off." Sakura said in an angered tone.

"Oh really, well don't worry Vince. I always do a background check on anyone knew in town and he's clean." Erik told his friend, trying to calm him down.

As if to make matters worse, Trip and Van were coming down the sidewalk with a throng of girls throwing themselves at them. As they walked they noticed the Stinger 1 parked on the other side of the street. Trip eyed it with greedy eyes as he loved good looking cars. Van followed his gaze and then noticed Marik and the others hanging around it.

"Oh, I like that mustang. I think I'll buy it." Trip stated.

"Think again bro. It seems it belongs to one of those losers." Van told his brother while pointing over to Sakura and her friends. Van and Trip decided that they'd give them some torture and walked across the street. Sakura looked over to them and sighed in disgust.

"Oh great, here comes Dumb and Dumber." she said in a monotone voice.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A long black limo pulled up the dirt road leading to the Hillhurst Manor and stopped in front of the house. The middle doors of the limo opened up to let out a group of maids and butlers who were joined by a few more from a second limo that was behind the first. The driver of the first limo got out of his driver seat and went around to the back and opened the door facing the manor. As the driver opened the limo door the door of the manor opened to reveal Flabber, Fangula, Memmy and Frankie in their true forms and Lyka in her usual combat outfit. They went down the stairs and awaited the people of importance to step out of the limo.

The driver took the smooth elegant hand of a woman and helped her out. As she stood there proud and tall the male members of the Hillhurst Manor staff just starred in awe at her beauty. The woman had silky auburn hair kept in a rolled up pony tail behind her head. She wore a white dress that went down to her ankles and white high heel shoes. The top of her dress was sleeveless as it attached to a small chocker band that held the dress in place around her collar bone area. She wore long white fingerless glove and draped a white and black purse over her left shoulder. Around her neck was a gold necklace which held a large blue sapphire gem and around her left ring finger was a beautiful wedding ring with a nicely sized diamond.

As the woman moved a little more forward a man stepped out of the limo behind her. He was wearing an old fashioned white long sleeved buttoned up shirt which had the frills down the center like those from the renaissance era. He wore a gold chain around his left wrist which seemed like a slim version of a Rolex. He wore a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had his black jacket slung over his left arm while placing his right hand on his wife's back. His hair was short and brown with the front of it on the left side having a slight spiky look to it. Lyka, being faster than the others, was the first to issue her greeting.

"My lord and lady Ulysses, you honor us with your presence." Lyka greeted them while bowing down on one knee. Flabber and the others followed her lead as the man and woman looked down at them.

"Thank you Lyka. We bring you news of your grandfather. His surgery was a success and he shall live at least another few hundred years." the woman told the young werewolf who's head snapped up while her eyes beamed with delight.

"Really?!" Lyka asked excitedly.

"Of course. That old man won't die so easily." the man replied. He looked around and saw that something was slightly amiss. "Tell me, where's my son?" The Hillhurst monsters didn't know what to say as a look of slight panic began to show on their faces.

"Um, well, you see my lord…he's…he's gone into town. Might I remind you that…he wasn't really fond…of being forced to move here?" Flabber stuttered out, trying not to anger his old master. Lord Ulysses wasn't angry as he expected this action from Marik. That was why he had sent some of his servants into town just in case he wasn't at home. Lord Ulysses took his phone out of his pants pocket and sent a message to his servants in town to retrieve his son and bring him back. Speaking of Marik, what is he up to right now?

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

WHAM! PUNCH! SLAM!

Van and Trip were thoroughly beaten and pounded down into the pavement by both Marik and Vincent and after a moment of trying to get up the two idiots hightailed it back home. If you're wondering what those two morons did to piss off both the short tempered Marik and the calm Vince…well, let's find out from our two mean fighters shall we?

"That'll teach those losers for placing their grubby mitts on my car." Marik hissed angrily. He was very protective of his mustang as it was his pride and joy.

"Not to mention for making a pass at both Sakura and Erika." Vince added while slamming his left fist into his right palm. Erika was overjoyed at how quickly Vince came to her defense while Sakura was a little irked. She would rather fight them herself instead of having to be protected. Marik checked the hood of his car to make sure that Van and Trip hadn't smudged their finger prints on it when he saw some movement from the corner of his eyes.

Marik looked over to see a group of butlers and maids, six of each, moving towards him and his friends. Sakura and the others looked over and saw the odd group of people approaching as well and were wondering what was going on. Sakura looked over to Marik and saw him glaring at them. Sensing that Marik didn't like these people she instinctively went to her friends' side. Vince, Erik and Erika followed suit and each stood by Marik, as if providing him some back up. The smallest of the maids, who seemed no older than twenty, continued to walk towards them as the others stopped a good thirty feet in front of them. The maid stopped in front of Marik and looked him dead in the eyes with a lifeless look in hers.

"Master Marik, I have been sent to collect you. The lord wishes your attendance back at the manor." the maid spoke in a monotone voice.

Glaring at the maid with his cold cobalt blue eyes, "Sorry, but I have to refuse my fathers' call for an audience. If he wants to talk business then he can do it the way he has always done it…and that's over the phone." he replied coldly. The maid continued to look at him, unphased by his tone.

"Please forgive my imprudence young master but the lord's will is absolute. You have no say in the matter. We will collect you…by force if need be." the maid warned him coldly. Sakura didn't like her one bit and stepped up beside Marik in his defense.

"Look you bimbo, he said no! If he doesn't want to see his dad then that's HIS decision." Sakura added in. The maid starred at her as well as did Marik. He never expected any of them to say anything in his defense as they hadn't known each other long.

"Who are you? Are you of noble birth?" the maid asked her.

"Huh, what the hell do you mean? I'm a normal girl and Marik's friend." The maid just sighed and began to look slightly irritated.

"Then this is of no concern of yours, commoner."

"Commoner?!" Sakura exclaimed with a small vein popping up on her forehead.

"Yes, a commoner. You are not of noble birth and not in service of the house of a noble thus you are nothing more than a mere peasant. Be gone from the masters' side and stay out of affairs that do not concern the likes of—" SMACK! The maid held her face as a small red mark of a hand print made itself known. The other servants as well as Sakura and the others looked at Marik as he lowered his hand.

Giving the maid a death glare as well as another to the others servants, Marik fumed. "Don't you ever insult a friend of mine like that again Éclair. If you do you'll find out why even Roberto fears me." Marik ordered, his powerful aura causing the other servants and even Éclair to bow down to him on their hands and knees as he clenched his fist. Erik looked at Marik's clenched fist and notice a bit of blue electricity flow around it. He began to connect the dots while placing him with other beings that could do that.

Éclair and the servants starred weakly at their young master and began to get up slowly as they backed away. Éclair then pulled a whistle out of her pocket and brought it to her lips which she then blew into, causing it to whistle loudly. Marik starred at her furiously for challenging him. Sakura and Vince looked around as if expecting to see an army come out but what they heard sent shivers down their spine. A huge roar bellowed from all around them and they looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Marik, on the other hand, didn't even bother looking nor did Erik as they waited for the perfect moment to move. That moment came quickly as the ground beneath their feet cracked open and gave way.

"Scatter!" Marik shouted as Erik jumped to the left while Vince grabbed Erika and jumped backwards. Marik grabbed Sakura and jumped to his right while holding her close to him. She blushed at the quick embrace and once again felt her deeply buried girlish tendencies starting to emerge. The group of friends landed a safe distance from their previous locations and looked to see a monster looking at them all hungrily. It stood ten feet tall with a very muscular build. Its head looked like that of a cross between a bull and a raptor. It had a pair of huge horns on its head and rounded shoulder armor with spikes on them. It carried a spiked ball attached to a chain which was wrapped around the creatures' right forearm. Its body was a mixture of colors from grey to black to green to red. It had a pair of glowing red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Éclair and the servants stood behind it as they looked at their young master and his friends. They knew he wouldn't expose his true self to them if he hadn't already done so. Feeling confident, Éclair walked up to its side and looked Marik in the eyes.

"I told you I'd use force if necessary." Éclair said with her version of a smirk.

Marik just looked at her while Sakura gawked at the beast. She had never seen a monster that big before. It then hit her that Marik had been keeping some pretty big secrets from them and now she wanted to know more about him. Of course, she would first want to kick his ass for not warning them about his family's pet monster before hand.

"Damn it Marik, you didn't say that your family had control of monsters!" Sakura yelled which Vince and Erika added onto with death glares.

"Long story which I will gladly share with you all later." Marik looked back at the creature and sighed. '_Man, what else could happen?_' he thought. You know, one would think that when you're in a bad situation that you would never think of what else could go wrong. Guess no one ever gave Marik the memo.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In the lower shopping district of the city was the mall. People would flock there to window shop, play virtual video games and test out the new hover cars that would be selling in all auto dealerships within the next couple of years. Families were enjoying their weekends off from work and just sat in the food court while watching their kids play in the play room. No one ever expected what would happen next.

KABOOM!

Everyone in the building fell to the ground or ran for cover as the entrance to the mall exploded inwards. A little girl within the play room came out to look for her mom and dad and when she turned around to the noise of scuffled foot steps she began to scream at the top of her lungs. What she saw was a group of Scabs that numbered near a hundred that were being led by a single Magnick that looked like a humanoid spider. The Spider Magnick was mostly red and black in color with a pair of spider legs attached to its left arm and long claws on its right hand. Its mouth was brimmed with rows of razor sharp teeth and its head had eight glowing yellow eyes. Fitted on its skull like a crown were sharp horns that looked like little spider legs. In its left hand it held a type of staff with a shape of a club suit at both ends. The Spider Magnick howled as it pointed its staff towards the people, ordering the Scabs to attack and devour the innocent.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Erik, Sakura and Vince stood ready, preparing to fight the creature when Vince's cell phone went off. Taking it out of his pants pocket he flipped it open and placed it near his ear.

"Reynolds here, what's wrong?"

"_Sir, the mall in the lower shopping district is being attacked by a huge group of Scabs and a single Magnick_!" a voice said over the phone. Vince looked at Sakura and Erik and they all shared a look of dread.

"Damn, first big and ugly here and now a Magnevorian attack! What else—"

"Don't even finish that sentence Cuz!" Vince shouted at Sakura. He looked around and wondered how to deal with this. Marik saw the look of urgency on Vince's face and came to a decision.

"Look, take these!" Marik tossed Vince his keys. Vince looked at him quizzically, not getting the idea. "Look, take my car and go help them. I can handle things here."

"What, are you crazy?! We can't leave you here all alone to fight that thing!" Sakura tried to plead with him.

"Don't worry, he won't be alone. I'll stay here with him while you guys go. I'll catch up as soon as possible." Erik told them. Sakura didn't want to leave her friends alone but she knew deep down that Marik would be fine with Erik fighting by his side. With one last look she nodded gently and got into the passenger seat of the Mustang while Erika got in the back and Vince got in the drivers seat.

"Vince, look in the glove box for a set of special directions. You might find some useful things built into the car." Marik hinted to him which he nodded in response to. With that Vince started the car and shifted into first gear and sped off towards the mall, both him and Sakura summoning their beetlebonders and transforming on the way there. Marik then looked over to Erik and smiled. "So, how long did it take you to figure it out?"

"I was finally able to put two-and-two together a few moments ago when I saw your hand crackle with blue energy." Erik replied which Marik accepted. Erik then looked at the monster and then back at Marik. "Why don't we show ugly here why it's not a good idea to mess with a pair of high powered Beetleborgs?" Marik just smiled as he had an even better idea than calling on Kabu.

"Sounds fun. Shall we dance?" Marik joked which Erik chuckled at lightly. Erik snapped his fingers, summoning his beetlebonder in a flash of white electricity.

"**Beetlebonder**." Erik's beetlebonder responded in a mechanical voice. Erik raised it above his head while looking Éclair in the eyes.

"It can't be. You're a—" Éclair tried to state but was cut off by Erik.

"Beetle Blast!" Erik shouted as his body was covered in a swirl of white energy.

Within the swirl of white energy his armor began to form. His body was covered in a black body suit as golden energy bands formed over his chest and shoulders. Two red orgs also began glowing, one on his collar bone center and the other on his forehead. Smooth, streamlined white armor formed over his black body suit and solidified. In a flash of white light the energy vanished, leaving Éclair and the monster to see the white armored form of the fourth Beetleborg. His whole body was covered in smooth white armor with the leg armor looking slightly segmented in the front and back. His wrists were covered in gold wrist guards and both his lower chest and abdomen had a big blue armored section running down the middle. His hands were also covered in white armor plating while his knee caps and elbows were covered in blue armor plating.

His shoulder plates stuck out past his shoulder with squared edges. Both his shoulder armor and chest plate had gold energy tracks on them that emitted a faint gold glow. His helmet was also different from the other Beetleborgs. His helmet was almost completely white save for the area covering his mouth and nose. That area of his helmet was blue in color which helped frame his two glowing red eyes. Both his chest plate and helmet housed a glowing red orbs which supplied his armor with power. The top of his helmet had two small protrusions on the side with one big forward facing horn jutting outwards like a rhino. What Éclair, Marik, the other servants and the monster were now starring at was the White Blaster Borg.

"You're…Blaster?" Éclair asked, almost speechless.

"Yep, and your monster pet here is about to become extinct." Erik declared while getting into a battle stance. Marik looked him over and whistled in admiration.

"Very nice. I like the look."

"Thanks. Now suit up cuz I don't know if I can handle this alone."

"Hey, watch the ordering tone man. I don't work for you, remember?" Marik warned Blaster.

"Oops, sorry, force of habit with Vince and Sakura."

"No prob man. Speaking of those two…promise you won't tell them yet?"

"My lips are sealed. All I ask for in return is a little help here and there." Erik replied, proposing a deal.

"Done. Now I have another favor to ask." Marik's eyes became narrow as he was about to reveal his darkest secret about his family.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell them about this form either." With that Marik faced Éclair and her creature and threw his arms down in a powering up gesture while flexing his fingers like they were claws. He roared as his face was covered in a weird pattern. Erik was taken slightly aback by this as Marik's body shifted from a human one to that of a body that resembled a Magnevorian of the War Lord class. Marik's body was covered in blue and gold flames as his skin burned away and his body was engulfed in energy. The energy flames then burst outwards, revealing his alternate form to Erik. This was a form that Éclair knew of but was also a form that Marik rarely used as he didn't really care for this side of his family.

What Erik saw was no longer human in appearance but now a Maglord, the War Lord class of Magnevorians which are rare and very powerful. Marik's appearance now was more monster-like. His main inner body looked like a red body suit with black outer armor that seemed to be bolted on in some places. He had chains connecting his shoulder plates to his chest plate. His shoulder plates and back plate had long spikes jutting out from them and his lower leg armor had spikes jutting upwards in a curved fashion along with the tip of his boots. He had a golden belt fastened around his waist with an oval buckle. The center of his chest plate had a silver colored plate that shone in the sunlight while the forward facing sides around the pectoral area had small spikes jutting out..

His left thigh and right forearm were covered in silver chains and small spikes as well. His hands were covered in armor with his fingertips covered in armored claws. His head was black and beetle looking. His mouth was red in color and covered in armor plating. The black armor that made up the rest of his head formed fangs on the top and bottom areas around his mouth which helped frame his glowing yellow eyes. The back of his head looked slightly samurai helmet looking with the plate-over-plate design. On the sides of his head were small curved spikes, one on each side. The top part of the back of his head had a small horn the curved forward while the black armor near his mouth, on his forehead and between his eyes curved upward into one big horn nearly two feet long. He looked like a humanoid armored beetle of the Kabutomushi variety.

(_Ok, quick A/N – The Spider Magnick and Marik's second form are based on two Undead from the Kamen Rider Blade series. The Spider Magnick is based off of the Category King of the club suit which Mutsuki seals though I've altered the appearance somewhat. Marik's second form is heavily based on the form of the Category Ace that Kenzaki uses to transform into Blade. Just thought I'd let you know so you can get a better idea of how they look_.)

Erik looked on in both awe and fear. He had heard of such Magnevorian abilities such as taking a human guise but had never seen one done before. He didn't know whether to trust Marik or fight him. He then got his answer when Marik charged at the monster in front of them. Marik ran at a speed which made Green Hunter look slow. He jumped and lunged at the monster, dragging it to the ground before rolling back up to his feet and running at it again. Not wanting to waste whatever time he had left in his armor, Erik joined the fight and delivered a powerful combination of punches and elbows into the monsters gut and then backing away to let Marik drive his kicks and knee thrusts into its sides.

The monster growled in anger and pushed the two of them away as it staggered backwards a few paces. "You've got some explaining to do Maglord." Erik quipped at Marik while performing a side kick into the monsters left side.

""Half actually. Mother's side of the family!" Marik exclaimed as he jumped up and came down with a powerful elbow smash into the monsters skull. The creature howled in pain and backhanded Marik through a shop window while sending sparks flying off of his body. Erik looked slightly speechless under his helmet. Magnevorian half-breeds were even rarer than Maglords.

"Ok, we need to have a heart to heart when this is over!" Erik was kicked into a light pole by the monster as it started fighting back with more power. The light pole toppled over and fell on top of Blaster and pinned him to the ground. The monster headed over to him with its mouth drooling and reached its clawed hand for his head. But before it could grab a hold of Blaster, Marik rammed the creature with his spiked shoulder in a football type of tackle. Marik kept on going, carrying the monster with him before slamming it into a parked RV. Marik jumped back as the monster made a swipe at him, just barely dodging the attack. Marik landed near the fallen light pole and kneeled down. Grabbing the light pole, he pulled it off of Blaster and swung it at the monster like a big baseball bat. Whacking the monster on its right side, he sent it soaring into a brick wall about a hundred feet away.

As the fight continued a pair of white and black limos pulled into town and came upon the carnage that was currently ensuing. Lord Ulysses saw Éclair standing in the road looking in a certain direction and ordered the driver to stop the car. Both limos stopped and both Lord and Lady Ulysses and the Hillhurst monsters stepped out and headed over to Éclair.

"Éclair, what's taking you so long?!" Lord Ulysses demanded of his top maid.

Éclair bowed on one knee and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry my lord but we've encountered a problem." Éclair looked up at her master and saw eyes filled with rage.

"What kind of problem would that be Éclair?"

"The White Blaster Beetleborg sire. It seems master Marik has formed an alliance with him." Éclair informed them. As if on cue the monster that Marik and Blaster were fighting came crashing into a parked car in front of them. "I ordered Alma here to subdue them but their combined power is too overwhelming for him."

Everyone looked on to see both Marik in his Maglord form and Blaster exit an almost demolished building in a straight charge for the monster, now known as Alma. Seeing Marik in his Maglord form shocked the others as they all knew he hated that side of him. But this form proved to be more powerful than his Blue Stinger Borg armor though it lacked weapons which Stinger more than made up for. Blaster delivered seven punches to Alma's gut and then moved out of the way to let Marik perform a big boot kick to Alma's chest, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Marik, let's finish this and then go help the others!" Erik exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaster held out his right hand in front of him and summoned a broadsword to his hand which glowed with white energy. It had a golden hilt and navy blue hand guard. The blade had a golden energy track going up it center. He took a card from data card case and slid it across a card reader track on the side of the hand guard.

"**Slash**!" the sword shouted out. He then took out another card and slid that one as well. "**Thunder**!" After a moment the sword then spoke its final attack. "**Lightning Strike**!"

Blaster got into a striking stance before running at Alma at full speed while brandishing his sword above his head. Marik jumped up and extended two hidden spikes under his forearm armor, turning them into blades. Blue and violet electricity flowed over the blades as he brought them down upon the monster. Blaster jumped up into the air in front of Alma and swung his sword down in a diagonal slash while Marik's blades came down in a vertical slash. The power of blue, violet and white energy colliding exploded outwards and obliterated the monster. As the flames subsided and the smoke cleared both Marik and Blaster walked back over to where Éclair was and noticed all of the new comers.

After they stopped in front of the others Blasters two red orbs began to blink, indicating that his time limit was close, so he stepped back a bit and relaxed his body.

"Back Blast!" Blaster shouted which caused his armor to disappear in a flash of white light. Where Blaster once stood now stood a slightly exhausted Erik. Erik started to walk forward and then collapsed due to his lack of energy. Marik acted quickly and caught his tired friend and supported his weight. Marik then looked his parents in the eyes and just stayed quiet.

"Well, it seems that you're getting more used to using your other form son." Lord Ulysses commented him.

"I'm glad to see you embracing your other half dear." Lady Ulysses said in an overjoyed tone. Marik just looked at them and then over to his guardians. He knew that Erik would only need a few minutes before he could transform into Blaster again but he also knew that Erik was exhausted from the battle. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Memmy, I need you to perform an energy transfer on Erik here." Marik ordered her.

"Ok, so whose energy am I supplying him with?" she asked.

"…mine." Memmy went a little wide eyed but knew better than to question Marik's decisions. She let two of her bandages slide down her arms and wrapped themselves around both Marik and Erik. She then transferred some of Marik's power into Erik. Not a lot but just enough to get him back on his feet. Erik's eyes snapped open and he was up and about, as if he had overdosed on caffeine. "Feeling better Erik?"

"Oh man, I've never felt so alive before. I never knew that Magnevorians had this much energy flowing through their bodies." Erik exclaimed as he couldn't sit still.

"Hmm, maybe I gave him a bit too much." Memmy pondered. While she pondered and Erik wouldn't sit still Marik raised his head into the air.

"Kabu, come!" Marik shouted out and in an instant the living beetlebonder showed up out of nowhere. It flew next to its master as Marik was then covered in blue and gold flames once more, reverting back to his human form. "Kabu, summon Stinger 2 here now." Kabu did as told and let out a small chirp. A warp gate appeared instantly in front of them and out of it sped out the Stinger 2 in its Blend form. It stopped in front of Marik as Erik finally calmed down and headed over to his side. Erik's beetlebonder then beeped, letting its user know that it was ready for another battle. "Listen Erik, since I had some of my own energy infused into you, your transformation should last somewhat longer than normal…probably an extra 15-30 minute's tops."

"Sounds good to me. Shall we go?" Marik nodded and then both grabbed and raised their beetlebonders above their heads.

"Beetle Blast!" the two said in unison. They were both covered in blue and white light and, once the light faded, stood there covered in their armors. Stinger and Blaster mounted the Stinger 2 which Marik then shifted into battle mode. Stinger revved the engine and, in a burst of speed, headed straight for the mall.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Striker and Hunter arrived at the mall within moments after leaving Marik and Erik behind. Erika stayed in the car to monitor the battle with a special computer she kept in her purse so that they could give the data to HQ later. Striker came upon the broken doors leading into the food court and entered with Hunter close behind and went towards the direction in which they heard the people screaming in terror. Once inside they saw so many Scabs that they lost count.

"Man, how many of them are there?!" Striker asked out loud.

"Don't know and don't care. All I do know is that we need to take them out now!" Hunter ordered and started charging at the Scabs with his laser blaster drawn from its holster. Striker followed suit and withdrew her blaster as well and the duo started firing at the Scabs, taking out as many as they could.

The people turned to see their rescuers and cheered on the red and green Beetleborgs as they fought off the Magnevorian army. The Spider Magnick stayed behind its underlings and let them fight the Beetleborgs as it went after the people. Striker saw the Spider Magnick going for the bystanders and rushed over to attack but could only get about five feet when she was tackled by a group of Scabs. Pinning her to the ground they began slashing at her armor with their claws, sending sparks flying off with every blow. Striker howled in pain as one Scab took its sword and drove it through her right shoulder, straight through her armor and literally nailing her to the floor. Blood flowed down the blade of the Scabs sword as Striker tried desperately to knock them away. Alas it was to no avail as more and more Scabs piled on top of her and they all began clawing at her armor and taking off small chunks of it a little bit at a time.

Hunter was having his own problems as well as he was facing fifty Scabs on his own. He blasted one straight between the eyes, causing it to fall dead on the ground. '_One down…forty-nine to go_!' he thought as be punched one Scab on his right hard in the gut and side kicked another to his left, sending it into a snack bar. He then looked over at Striker and noticed her losing and saw parts of her armor strewn across the ground.

"Cuz! Hang on, I'm coming!" Hunter called out as he summoned his Hunter Claw and began slashing it at any Scab that came near him. He then summoned his Pulsaber and attached it to his blaster and started firing at more Scabs. Making his way to his cousin he managed to take down another nine Scabs, making it to where they now had ninety Scabs left to defeat. He used his Hunter Claw and grabbed one by the waist and then used the cable extender to swing the low-level Magnevorian around like a lasso, knocking it into a group of more Scabs.

Hunter got closer and closer and just as he was about to reach down and pull the Scabs off of Striker he too was tackled to the floor by a group of Scabs and they began striking at his armor and stabbing him with their swords. Both Beetleborgs screamed in pain as they felt the blades go in and out of their bodies continuously. Striker felt her mind slipping and noticed her vision getting blurry. Hunter began to cough up blood as a Scab rammed it sword through his gut.

Erika watched on in horror as her best friend and love interest were dying and put the computer back in her purse. Erika got out of the car and started to head to the mall when she heard the sound of a bike engine revving up in the distance. She turned around to see both Blaster and Stinger coming down the road at full speed. '_Thank god, Erik was able to make it. And it seems he ran into Stinger along the way_.' she thought as Stinger pulled up next to her.

"Erika, what's the current situation?!" Erik ordered her to report.

"Vince and Sakura are getting beaten and their not gonna last much longer. They've suffered both serious and fatal injuries and can't get past the Scabs to fight the Magnick." She reported. Erik nodded in response and slapped Stinger on his shoulder armor.

"You heard the lady!"

"Right!" Stinger replied as he revved the engine and gunned it for the mall doors.

Back in the mall, Striker and Hunter were being picked up from the ground by the Scabs and slammed into table after table while the Spider Magnick watched with glee and the people starred on in horror. Their helmets were busted and on the ground and the people could see the faces of two high schooler's battered and bloody. Hunter was thrown into a vending machine while Striker was picked up and slammed through a glass table. The biggest of the Scabs stood over her and brandished its sword. Preparing to strike her down, the Scab lifted its sword in the air. Striker's life flashed before her eyes and tears began to flow. '_H-how…how can this be? We can't lose_.' she thought as the Scab brought its sword down. Hunter looked over just in time and starred on in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hunter screamed as loud as he could while trying to reach out for her.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!

The Scabs surrounding Striker fell down to the ground, dead in their tracks as their bodies froze over in ice. Both Striker and Hunter looked to the door only to see the Stinger 2 burst right through another group of Scabs, knocking them down. Hunter looked around yet saw no rider and then heard the sounds of punches and grunts behind him. He turned around to see Blaster knocking away the Scabs surrounding him.

"Boss! Y-you made it…" Hunter managed out as he finally collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Blaster looked down at his fallen comrade and became infuriated. With a roar of rage, he ripped into the Scabs with unbelievable strength. He wailed into a group of Scabs with kicks and punches and then summoned his sword and did a spin twist, decapitating the rest around him. Total Scabs defeated so far, 29 down and 71 to go.

Striker looked over to see Blaster and then felt a pair of hands helping her up. She turned her head only to see Stinger holding her body close to his, supporting her weight. She looked at him thankfully as he carried her over a table and laid her down next to it.

"Just rest here for a bit. Blaster and I will take care of things here." Stinger said as he got back up to go fight. Striker reached out her hand and grabbed his arm, stopping him for a moment. "What, what's wrong?"

H-here…take this." She reached down to her card case and pulled out a different looking data card. It was purple in color with red colored numbers. She placed it in his hand which he lifted up to look at the card. "That's a very special data card. It my Final Attack card. Please…use it." With that Striker fainted from blood loss. Stinger took the card and closed his fist around it, his body shaking with anger. He stood up and slipped the card into his card holder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…I'll show them your real power." Stinger summoned his Stinger Blade and charged at the Scabs, slashing at them wildly and taking down a dozen or more in a single run. Blaster ran over to him and they faced each other back to back, starring down the scabs.

"So, any thoughts?" Blaster asked.

"A few." Stinger looked over at Hunter and then turned his attention back to the Scabs. "Think you can get a hold of Vince's Final Attack card?"

"Already got it. Took it after he zonked out."

"Good, save those for the big guy. Let's use ours and finish the Scabs in one blow." Stinger placed his hand on his card holder and opened a special compartment, pulling out three new cards. They were gold in color with blue colored numbers. "I got three of my own, how about you?"

Blaster reached his hand down to his card holder and drew two new cards from his card holder's hidden compartment. "I got two. Think we should swap them or something?"

"I'm open for anything. We can do that or try using all five of them at once." Stinger replied while slashing at a Scab coming at him while Blaster roundhouse kicked another three Scabs in their sides, sending them flying.

"Sounds good. Alright, let's finish this now!" Blaster commanded which Stinger immediately followed. Blaster swiped both of his cards through his swords card reader.

"**Burst**!" Blaster's sword said for the first card. "**Judgment**!" It said for the second card. His sword glowed with a bright white light as the golden energy tracks on his sword and armor glowed even brighter. "**Final Judgment**!"

"**Nova**!" Stinger's Stinger Blade said for the first card. "**Alpha**!" It said for the second card. "**Omega**!" It said for the third and final card. The Stinger Blade and beetle arm guard turned into blue and gold energy and reformed into a big sword with the symbol of a spade in the center of the hand guard. Energy swirled around the blade as Stinger raised it up, ready to strike. "**Advent Horizon**!"

The Scabs, not fearing the newly charged weapons, charged at Blaster and Stinger. The blue and white Beetleborgs just looked at one another and nodded. With that Blaster did a set of sword slices which Stinger mimicked. They did a combo of horizontal, vertical, diagonal and spinning slashes. The people and the Spider Magnick closed their eyes, shielding themselves from the blinding light. The immense energy from the two final attacks engulfed the horde of Scabs, turning them into dust as the two symbols of Omega and Zeus appeared in the air above them. The Spider Magnick looked on to see that its warriors were gone. Growing angry it charged the now slightly weakened Stinger and Blaster. It kicked Stinger in the gut, sending him into the air and then crashing down onto the table next to Striker. It then grabbed Blaster by his right arm and swung him into a pillar, dislocating the white Beetleborgs shoulder. Blaster cried out in pain as the Spider Magnick pressed its attack.

Stinger got back up and looked to see Blaster taking a beating. He then looked at Sakura and Vince and decided to use one of his armors two trump cards. He reached down to his card holder's hidden compartment and pulled out another gold card with blue numbers and slid it into the black card holder attached to the Spade Blade.

"**Resurrection**!" the Spade Blade shouted as it glowed with blue and gold energy. He aimed the blade at Sakura and fired a blast of energy at her body and then did the same to Vince. Within moments their armors were reformed and their injuries healed. The only drawback was now, by using the _Resurrection_ card, Stinger had used the last of his armors' power. His Stinger armor back blasted and where Stinger once stood was now Marik in his human form. Kabu floated over into his jacket to rest and recharge. Blaster looked over and saw the sight. Hunter and Striker began to shake their heads as they started to wake up. Their bodies were still filled with pain but they were no longer in any danger of meeting death at his door.

"Stinger! Hurry and shift into your alter form before they see who you are!" Blaster shouted which Marik agreed to. He thrust his arms into a powering up position and curled his fingers into a clawed formation. His body was covered in blue and gold flames as his skin was burned away. The flames exploded, revealing Marik in his Maglord form. He looked at Blaster and then noticed all of the people and the Spider Magnick looking at him in surprise.

"_**Atrokagna gasnekou Magnevor**_?!" the Spider Magnick asked angrily in its ancient language.

"What, were you expecting Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny?" Marik quipped as he charged the Magnick and performed a big boot kick to its chest, sending it through a store window.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Erika was sitting on the trunk of the Stinger 1 when she heard a loud noise come from within the mall. She looked over and, after a moment, saw Hunter and Blaster running out through the front doors with the innocent people behind them. They had taken the sudden distraction that the Spider Magnick had experienced due to being attacked by a Maglord and got the people out of there. Following behind them was Striker who watched their backs. The three Beetleborgs made their way to the mustang as Erika ran to greet them.

"Is everyone ok?" Erika asked while inspecting Hunters' armor. He just took her hand in his and nodded, letting her know he was fine and so were the people. Erika then realized something as she looked over all of the people. "Hey, wait a second. Where's Stinger? Wasn't he with you boss?" Striker, upon hearing the question Erika had asked their leader, looked back at the doors of the mall while all she heard was mixture of grunts, yells and the sounds of body impacting on body.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Marik jumped to his right as the Spider Magnick shot out a line of acidic webbing which then latched onto a lone chair, causing the said object to melt into a puddle of goo. Looking a bit shocked, Marik knew he would have to keep his guard up

'_Great! Kabu still needs time to recharge which means I can't use my data cards. And without my data cards the Spade Blade is nothing more than a big sword_.' Marik sigh lightly in irritation as he clenched his clawed fist around the hilt of the Spade Blade.

"_**Magtroza no fadneck otuine calze deldman cashu!**_" The Spider Magnick shouted as it summoned a new battle staff while discarding its old one. The new battle staff looked like it was made out of human bones.

"I'm not a traitor! I was just born like this!" Marik shouted back at the Magnick.

"_**Ralta susu ka no raitsa!**_" the Spider Magnick shouted at the top of lungs while preparing to strike Marik down, sending as much of its own power as it could into its new weapon. "_**Muerto Tobikakaru!**_" It yelled as it suddenly ran at Marik. Time itself seemed to slow down as Marik watched the monster come at him in a last ditch effort to kill him.

Marik clenched his other fist only to hear a small cracking sound as if he was trying to crush some small piece of metal. He looked down at his hand and opened it to see that he was still holding onto Sakura's final attack card. He then remembered that she had given it to him to use while he was in his Stinger Form. As he was about to think of what to do he was then rocked back to reality as the Spider Magnick rammed him with its bone staff, sending him through a wall and into the parking lot.

Erika and the others saw the Maglord come through the mall wall and land on the ground with a huge thud, sparks flying off from his body. The Spider Magnick then jumped out through the hole in the wall and landed a good fifty feet away from the Maglord. Marik tried to get up and Blaster looked horrified as he saw its body covered in the green blood of the Magnevorian.

The Spider Magnick pressed the advantage and slashed away at Marik's body, causing more sparks to fly and his green blood to spill onto the ground, forming a small puddle. As the Spider Magnick closed in a group of black government vans pulled up alongside the mustang. Blaster and the others were then greeted by a group of government special agents as Marik once again was treated to a beating. Everyone looked on as the Maglord was slowly bleeding to death.

'_No, come on Marik. You can beat him_.' Blaster thought.

Blaster, Striker and Hunter then back blasted to their human forms to relax their bodies for a moment. During the moment of rest Sakura had one question on her mind and she knew Erik was the one person to ask.

"Erik, is that Maglord…is he…actually…Stinger?" Vince and Erika looked on at him as did the government agents and Erik just lowered his head. Just his silence gave her the answer she needed. "I see. So then that would mean that he's a possible enemy, right?"

"No! He's a friend. Look, can't you see?" Erik rested his gaze upon the fight which Marik was currently losing. "He's putting his life on the line to help us. Even though he's seriously injured he's continuing to fight."

"But he's a monster! He's one of them!" a woman from the group of innocent people shouted.

"And yet if he's such a monster, why did he even want to save you?" Erik retorted back to the lady. The lady quickly shut her mouth as Marik let out a very loud yell of pain as the Spider Magnick ran him through with its bone staff. The Maglord began to cough up blood profusely as the Spider Magnick then pulled its staff back out, letting Marik fall to his knees. Erik's eyes went wide at the sight while everyone else around him just watched on in fear.

The Spider Magnick just let out a sick and sadistic laugh as it watched its quarry cough and choke on its own blood. "_**Retta cazu no kessa nekota! Bakarato…otuine sanju!**_" (I'll give ya a hint with this one. _Bakarato otuine sanju_ is Magnevorian for "_Die you worthless traitor_") The Magnick sent nearly all of its remaining energy into its bone staff and prepared to bring down upon Marik in a killing blow to finish him off.

Marik clutched onto the hilt of the Spade Blade, letting his life flash before his eyes. Just as the bone staff came near his head an image of Sakura holding the single data card she had given him earlier came into his mind. '_That's it!_' Marik quickly slid the purple card into the card reader attached to the Spade Blade and then produced one of his own spike blades to knock the oncoming attack away from him.

"_**Burst!**_" the Spade Blade spoke. Marik quickly got up and threw a punch with his left hand into the Spider Magnicks' gut, knocking it backwards. "_**Hoeru Hi Kiritsukeru!**_" (Roaring Flame Slash). Marik let loose a powerful slash from the Spade Blade which was instantly covered in a red fiery energy. Slashing in an upwards diagonal slash he then spun around while performing a straight horizontal slash. He held the Spade Blade extended to his right while crouching on the ground. The Spider Magnick began to explode in flashes of sparks as it fell to the ground, fully exploding into a sight of blue and red flames.

After a moment, Marik then got back up on his feet, using the Spade Blade as a balancing stick. He then proceeded to remove Sakura's final attack card from the card reader as said person made her way towards him with Erik, Vince and Erika by her side. Holding out her card for her to take, Marik then dropped the Spade Blade, allowing it to disappear while he then began to pass out due to blood loss. Sakura and the others rant o catch only for…

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Marik slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. He slowly removed the cobalt blue silk sheets from atop his person to see himself covered in bandages. He thought about it for a moment and the last thing he could remember was defeating the Spider Magnick before removing the final attack card which belonged to Sakura. That was all he could remember. A small bit of fear settled into his mind as he thought that maybe he reverted to human form in front of them. He then quickly turned his attention to his bedroom door as the sound of someone opening it. Who he saw enter was none other than Erik with Éclair following lose behind him with Kabu flying above them both.

"Erik?! What's going on? What happened after the fight?" Marik asked, slightly confused and still in pain.

"Don't worry, no one knows who you really are. You just passed out from blood lose." Erik informed him. He then took his right hand out of his pocket and held up a small data card, Sakura's final attack card. "Sakura said that Stinger did a good job at using her data card. After that slash attack the boys back at HQ went on to perform dozens of test to see how you were able to access the cards power and increase it to such a drastic level of power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik was starting to get confused. "Also, how in the world did I end up here?"

"I'll explain. First, the data cards' power is determined by the hidden potential of the user. The power that is released is determined by the amount of control you have over that power. The more control, the more powerful the attack. You, a Maglord half-breed, were able to bring out more power from this single card alone than any of the three Beetleborgs in our unit could ever muster."

"Maybe that's because I'm not completely human."

"Exactly. Now as for how you got to your room…you should be thanking your mother for that one."

"Huh, my mother?"

"Yes young master. Mi lady came and recued you after she felt your life force drop to an extremely low level. Your parents may not show it, but they do love you. Your mother risked getting attacked by the Beetleborgs and the government just to save you." Éclair explained.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_Flashback_)

_Holding out her card for her to take, Marik then dropped the Spade Blade, allowing it to disappear while he then began to pass out due to blood loss. Sakura and the others rant o catch only for an explosion of gun shots to appear before their feet. The four friends backed away as another Magnevorian, a true Maglord, landed in front of them. This Magnevorian had an inner body suit-like covering that was violet in color. The outer armor was loose fitting as the shape of the body was feminine. Her armored plating was yellow in color and looked similar to Marik's, minus a few spikes here and there._

_The government agents moved in and aimed their weapons on the new Maglord while Vince and Sakura summoned their Beetle Bonders, preparing for a fight. That was when Marik stepped in front of them, stopping the attack._

"_Erik, what are doing?!" Sakura demanded._

"_Stopping a senseless battle." Erik looked over to the female Maglord who had gone to help up Marik. Resting his body against hers, she looked Erik in the eyes with a sense of gratefulness in them._

"_I thank you for your kindness Blaster. My son here owes you his life on this day thanks to that card." The female Maglord spoke as she then let her back plate armor spread open to allow her wings to come forth. She then flew into the air, carrying the injured Marik with her._

(_End Flashback_)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After hearing how his mother had saved him Marik had to admit that he owed her one. He also knew he owed Sakura one as well and that he'd return the favor one day. Erik then smiled and set the data card on the night table next to Marik's bed. Marik, slightly confused, just looked at the card and then at Erik.

"I told Sakura I was going to go see Stinger sooner or later so she asked me to give this to him. She believes he could use it better than she could." With that Erik turned around to leave. As he got to the door and stopped and looked back at Marik. "Oh, one small piece of advice. Try not to overdo it next time." With that Erik left the manor to return home for the day.

Marik just looked at the empty doorway as Éclair grabbed a new set of bandages from the basket. She then sat down and removed his old ones before wrapping him up in new ones. As Éclair tended to him, Memmy and Frankie came into the room with smiles on their faces. Fangula soon came in followed by Lyka and then Marik's parents. Seeing that the young half-breed was ok they all just smiled.

Marik looked at them and while he let his mind wander for a moment Lyka went on to sit on his other side, assisting Éclair in finishing up with the new bandages. The two ladies then each placed a hand on each of his shoulders while placing their other free hands on the front of his chest, resting their heads upon their shoulder propped hands. They looked at him lovingly, wanting to be able to serve their young charge in any way possible.

Marik looked the two of them over and smiled slightly. '_Man, sometimes I hate my life and sometime I love it. And right now I'm just going to enjoy the fact that I'm still alive_.' He looked at his mother and nodded, giving her a small smile which she beamed at receiving since he never smiled at her for anything. He then picked himself up off the bed, Lyka and Éclair ready to give him bodily support if he needed it. Kabu floated down and perched himself on top of his head.

Lifting his hand that had held the Spade Blade the day prior, Marik noticed a small scar from where he had gripped the hilt so hard. He then clenched his fist, vowing to never be beaten like that ever again. He would rest for the day and then he'd spend the rest of his week after school training his body.

And thus another chapter in the life of the Beetleborgs closes yet more doors to mores of life's tales are still waiting to be opened. What awaits Marik and the others can only be told in time.

_Toku Warrior_: Ok, that took me awhile to write. I had some writers block for the last half of this chapter but I found a way to do it. Next up will be personal chapters about Vince, Sakura and Erik and possibly even Erika. A chapter for each one and then after those…that's when the real fighting begins. So, how did everyone like the way I did the mixing of the Beetleborgs with elements from Kamen Rider Blade? Let me know what you guys think. R&R and I'll see ya'll around again.


End file.
